The present invention relates to a method of making chemical or synthetic fiber knitted towelling, and more particularly to an improved method of making 100% heat-resisting chemical fiber knitted towelling which eliminates the problems of fiber shedding, pile yarn deformation and pilling.
The current method of making chemical fiber knitted towelling is very simple, as shown in FIG. 1, and includes the steps of knitting (1), dyeing (2), napping (3), and setting in a heat-setting oven at a temperature of between about 160.degree. C.-180.degree. C. (4). After the process of napping, the pile yarn of the knitted fabric is not uniform in length, and broken yarns are still attached to the knitted fabric. Therefore, fiber shedding tends to occur. As a result of washing the towelling, the pile yarn may deform, or form pills.
There is a method of making natural fiber knitted towelling which includes the steps of brushing and shearing so that the pile yarn is maintained uniform in length and evenly spread out. However, this method is not suitable for making chemical fiber knitted towelling because the pile yarn forms into curls if treated by the process of brushing and high temperature treatment. Because the physical properties of chemical or synthetic fibers differ to that of natural fibers, they must be treated by different methods.